A New Beginning
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Severus finds out Harry's being abused by the Dursleys and discovers that he actually cares for the boy. Snape/Harry mentor/guardian NO SLASH! o wait jk there it is! /  seriously though no slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so yeah…this is a Severus/Harry mentor/guardian/protector fanfic…So it takes place right after Harry finishes first year and is dreading the return home. Severus (who, by the way, is very observant) sees that something is upsetting Harry and is extremely determined to find out what's troubling him. By the way, I only did first year just cuz no one ever really _does _first year…it's always 2nd or 4th ….ok so here we go. NO SLASH! Oh wait...there it is: /

**A New Beginning **

Harry headed upstairs to the boy's dormitories. He only had a week left until the summer holidays, but, even with everything he'd been through in his first year at Hogwarts, he still would've rather gone through it all over again than have to face two months with the Dursleys.

"Hey, mate!" Ron said, whisking into the boys dormitories almost as if he owned the place.

"Hi, Ron," Harry replied glumly.

"What'ssa matter, Harry?" Ron asked, seeing that his friend was upset about something.

"Oh, nothing, Ron," Harry replied. He couldn't risk Ron finding out about the Dursleys; because if other people knew what they did to him, then his uncle would do Merlin-knows-what. And even though Harry was a wizard, he still had very good reason to fear his uncle.

"Well, allright, mate, if you're sure…" Ron said, looking uncertainly at Harry.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Harry replied.

"Allright then, let's start packing," Ron said, and they did just that.

Severus Snape sat in the Great Hall that evening at dinner. But his attention wasn't on his food; it was on a certain skinny first year Gryffindor with black hair, green eyes, and glasses who was sitting next to his two best friends. Normally, he would've cared less about Harry Potter, but tonight he was curious, for something seemed to be troubling the boy; even from this distance, Severus could see that.

"It's good to have order back in the school now that both the stone and Quirrell are gone," Minerva said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, yes, Minerva, it is quite nice if I do say so myself," Albus said, the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, but poor Harry Potter, having to face Voldemort all over again. It'll be good for him to get a summer break if you ask me," Minerva said, looking mercifully over at Harry.

"Yes, quite true, Minerva. Lemon drop, Severus?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling as he glanced at Severus.

"No thank you, Headmaster," Severus replied in his smooth, waspish voice.

Albus frowned at him. "You always refuse my lemon drops, Severus. Lemon drop, Minerva?"

"No thank you, Albus," she replied, frowning sternly at the Headmaster.

Severus looked back over at Harry. He simply _had _to find out what was troubling the boy, or it would drive him mad.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry walked into Potions the next day, knowing that he was going to dread every moment of it. He took his usual place next to Ron and Hermione.

"Today, you will be making a Calming Draught. The directions are on the board; the ingredients are in the cupboard. Start," Severus hissed quietly, his voice echoing around the dungeon walls.

Harry looked at the board and frowned; the potion looked extremely complicated.

"Bloody hell! It's just like Snape to go and give us one of the hardest potions on the last week of school," Ron growled angrily as he looked up at the board.

"Oh, honestly, Ron, it's really not _that _hard," Hermione scoffed smugly as she began to brew her potion.

"Mr. Longbottom, I don't recall writing in the instructions that the potion should be green after you put in rat spleen. Did you stir it three times clockwise and five times counter-clockwise? No? I didn't think so. Throw it out and start again. Five points from Gryffindor," said Severus twenty five minutes later as he walked around the room checking on the potions. He walked past Hermione's cauldron and stopped at Ron's. "Mr. Weasley, you've forgotten the frog's legs. Throw it out; it's useless. Five more points from Gryffindor."

He stopped at Harry's cauldron and raised his eyebrows. Harry's potion looked exactly as it was supposed to. After glaring silently down at Harry for a moment or two, he continued on, deep in thought. Something was troubling the boy, he'd seen it, but how was he supposed to get it out of the boy? He sighed, sitting himself down at his desk. Why did he care anyway? The boy was just like his father: selfish, popular, and cared about nobody but himself. But something told him that he was very wrong. Perhaps it was Albus's words at the beginning of the year that had struck something inside him, or maybe he was going soft, or maybe, just maybe, the look in Harry's eyes meant that there was something he was hiding, something that he wouldn't tell anybody else. The clock struck two, bringing Severus out of his thoughts.

"Class dismissed. Put your potions in a flask and leave it on my desk. Mr. Potter, stay behind. I'd like a word with you," Severus said without giving Harry a chance to argue.

"Sorry, mate. Good luck with Snape," Ron said, and hurried out; he didn't want to stay in Snape's dungeons anymore then he needed to.

So Harry was left alone with perhaps the most frightening teacher of them all: Professor Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! FOUR REVIEWS! By the way...sorry about the shortness of the last chapter but I wanted to leave it at a kind of cliffhanger so…here we go! Second chapter!

**Chapter 2**

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," Snape hissed quietly. "Now, tell me what's troubling you."

Harry gaped up at the Potions master. How had _he_ known something was wrong? "Sir," he asked, deciding to play dumb. Uncle Vernon would kill him if anyone found out.

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about, Mr. Potter. I see it in your eyes," Severus said. He had no idea how he knew, but his instincts were screaming at him to find out what on earth was troubling the boy. He also wasn't too sure why he cared; all he knew was that he did, and that was that.

"It's…I…it's nothing Professor," Harry replied, still gaping at his least favorite teacher. _Why does Snape care what's wrong? He doesn't care about me; nobody does, except perhaps Ron and Hermione…_

"Mr. Potter, don't lie to me. Merlin's beard, Potter! Would you just tell me what the bloody hell is going on with you?" Severus had finally lost his temper; here he was, attempting to comfort the boy, and Potter was rejecting his every attempt! But he calmed down instantly when he saw tears form in the boy's eyes.

"I'm s-sorry, s-sir. B-blimey I'm pathetic," Harry sobbed, his voice trembling. Then he realized he was crying in front of _Snape! _

"No you're not, Potter. I lost my temper; I'm sorry. Now, tell me what's going on," Severus said gently.

"It's my aunt and uncle. They hate me just because I'm a wizard, and I don't want to go back to the Dursleys, but I have to because I don't have anywhere else to go. And as soon as I get back, Uncle Vernon's going to lock me in the cupboard, and-" Harry stopped abruptly, realizing what he'd just said. Now he was _really _going to get it if the Dursleys ever found out he'd told someone.

Severus, however, looked extremely grim. It was like having flashbacks all over again, and the fact that _Dumbledore _himself had sent the boy there- "Damn those Dursleys! And, _why _Dumbledore ever sent you there is beyond me! "Don't worry, Harry, you won't be going back to the Dursleys this summer; I will personally make sure of that. Now, go off to your next class; I'll be having a little word with Dumbledore about this," he said, and shooed Harry out of his classroom.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Did I make Harry or Severus too OOC…cause I was really trying not to; I mean I knew I'd have to make Severus a lil bit OOC but I hope it wasn't too much…let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry I didn't update yesterday guys…I actually was on fanfiction but I was reading fanfics instead of working on mine…anyway…3****rd**** chapter! By the way, I'm putting review replies at the end of this chapter! :V**

**Chapter 3**

"Lemon drops," Severus said to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. As soon as it had moved out of his way, he hurried up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office without knocking.

"Oh, hello, Severus. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling eerily.

"Why must you _always_ offer me one of those disgusting lemon drops?" Severus growled impatiently. "Why did you send Harry to the Dursleys?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Subtlety had never exactly been his best point. Dumbledore looked quite surprised by the question. "Why, Severus, I thought you said you didn't care about the boy, and, to answer your question, I sent him because they were his only family left, and it was the only way to seal the Blood Binds," Dumbledore replied.

"Maybe I didn't give a bloody damn before, Dumbledore, but I do now! And, for your information, the Blood Binds don't work unless the people you're living with love you, and Harry's aunt and uncle _clearly_ don't love him! After what happened with me, I thought you might've seen the signs by now, but no, YOU BLOODY WENT AND SENT HIM THERE ANYWAY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ALBUS WULFRIC BRIAN PERCIVAL DUMBLEDORE?" Severus's temper had finally reached above boiling point. He was satisfied to see that Dumbledore looked as if he'd just been slapped. Then, looking directly into his eyes, Severus growled, "I absolutely will _not_ let him go back to those damn muggles. You can rest assure of that," and then, with an angry sneer at Dumbledore's direction, he turned on his heel and hurried out.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry walked back to his dormitory wondering what the bloody hell had just happened. Did Snape actually _care about him?_

"Oy, Potter! What did Professor Snape want? Did he give you a detention? Oh blimey I hope he did!" came a familiar sneering voice.

Harry glared up at his worst enemy: Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" he asked; he was _not _in the mood to mess with Malfoy now.

"Oh, just thought I'd come and congratulate you on irritating our Potions teacher yet again, Potter. Have a nice summer break," and with a sneer, Malfoy hurried down the corridor and out of sight.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Oy, mate! Did Snape give you detention for life? Did he take off points? Did he-"

"Ron, calm down, and stop talking so fast," Harry replied. He'd no sooner walked into his Common Room when Ron was surrounding him, asking him all about what happened in Snape's dungeon.

"But, mate, what did he do? Tell me!" Ron asked, looking anxiously at Harry.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything." Harry replied, not wanting to tell him what had happened in the dungeons.

"Wait…nothing? You're telling me that Professor Snape, the most bloody frightening teacher in the whole school, who hates you just because you look like your dad, did _nothing?"_ Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm telling you," Harry said, and hurried up to the dormitory before Ron could say another word.

**A/N: So how did you like it? I tried to make it long and everything. R&R!**

**Review Replies:**

**Nathoca Malfoy: thanks, I try**

**cara-tanaka: Thanks, hope I'm not making the characters too OOC for you**

**vampiregirl99: Don't worry. I don't plan on quitting for a long time**

**yukikiralacus: I'll try to update everyday but sometimes I can't cause of my schedule…**

**cara-tanaka: yeah…I tried really hard not to make him OOC but I couldn't think of any other way to do it so I went with whatever came to my mind..**

**DancingInSunlight: thanks! Hope you liked this chapter**

**StarlightWonderer23: thanks! Hope you liked this chapter**

**StandUponPoints: yeah I loved that about it too cause Snape's been there I mean his father abused him too soo yeah…hope you like the 3****rd**** chapter I spent nearly an hour on it!**

**Nathoca Malfoy: ummm…English please? Lol**

**FicWriter77: don't worry, you'll definitely be seeing a lot more of them getting to know each other and stuff**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! SO EXCITED! I've gotten like 15 reviews in like 4 days you guys are AWSOME! Ok...4****th**** chapter**

**Chapter 4**

_Harry could hear his father's voice, "Lilly, take Harry and go!"_

_Then he heard his mother screaming, "NO! Not Harry, kill me instead!"_

"_Get out of the way you silly girl," Voldemort's cold voice hissed in the dim light._

"_NO!"_

His mother's last scream woke Harry up with a start, drenched in cold sweat. The same nightmare again, and he knew he could never fall asleep after he had _that_ dream. He tossed around in his bed, trying to find a cool spot on his pillow, but not being able to. He couldn't help but think of the dream, and of Quirrell, and Voldemort, and of the Dursleys. He sighed, knowing he'd be exhausted when morning came, but not caring. He grabbed a Quidditch book he'd gotten from the library and headed out to the Common Room.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

_That afternoon:_

Severus watched as his 1st year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into his dungeon. Among them was Harry Potter, looking very exhausted indeed. He had them make another difficult potion; Dreamless Sleep, and took off quite a number of points (50) from Gryffindor when he heard Ron exclaim, "Bloody hell!"

As he walked around the classroom, he took several more points from Gryffindor. "Mr. Longbottom, your potion looks purple. Next time, wait at least ten minutes before stirring it. It's a waste; throw it out and start again. Five more points from Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, yours is black; clearly, you didn't stir it at all before adding your rat tail. Throw it out and start over. Another five points from Gryffindor."

Ron gave him a very nasty glare as soon as his back was turned. "Bloody git," he muttered to Hermione.

"I heard that, Mr. Weasley. Just for that, it's another ten points from Gryffindor and a detention with me for the rest of the week. You'll be cleaning out this whole classroom with no magic. Meet me tonight at seven," Severus replied sharply. He stopped at Harry's cauldron and saw that Harry's was not perfect as it had been the day before; instead it was a mixture between green and orange.

"Potter-" Severus started, but stopped when the boy looked up at him. He noted that the boy looked extremely exhausted, and there were bags under his eyes. It was a wonder the boy had stayed awake this long.

Severus leaned in closer and whispered, "See me after class, Mr. Potter." Then he strode back to his desk.

Harry could feel eyes watching him. He turned and saw Draco Malfoy smirking smugly at him. _Bloody prat. _Harry thought angrily as he glared back at Malfoy.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

The last of the students had left, all except Harry of course.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, did you sleep at all last night?" Severus asked, gazing anxiously at Harry. He really did care about the boy.

"No, sir, not really. I had…well…I had nightmares last night, sir," Harry replied sheepishly. He didn't want Snape to think he was being childish.

"What about?" Severus asked, his voice growing more anxious with each word.

"I…I dreamt that…that Voldemort killed my parents. It's like seeing them die all over again. I've had the same dream for as long as I can remember," Harry replied, embarrassed. Now Snape would really think he was acting like a child.

"I know how you feel, Harry. My mother died when I was ten, and I was left with my bloody excuse for a father," Severus said bitterly.

"Professor Snape, I-"

"Call me Severus, Harry," Severus interrupted, a small smile on his face. "Only when we're alone, though. I can't have my frightening reputation ruined."

"Allright then, Severus. I…I don't mean to be pushy…I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but, did your father ever abuse you?" Harry asked, quietly.

Severus was reminded of all the childhood flashbacks, but he fought to maintain control of his emotions. "Yes, yes he did. And my mother died when I was ten, so I had nowhere else to go. My father was a lot like your uncle; he hated wizards and didn't want me doing any kind of magic and using any of my 'freaky powers' unless I was at school."

"That's what my uncle does," Harry said. And then he quickly realized what he'd said and shut up, because he didn't want uncle Vernon to ever find out.

"Harry-" Severus began, seeing how the boy had quickly closed himself up.

"No, forget it; it's nothing, really," Harry said, but Severus could see the look of fear in Harry's eyes. He knew that feeling; that fear of his father was what had kept him from telling anybody all those years until he was sixteen.

"Harry-" Severus tried again, but it was all in vain.

"No, nevermind, really, I've said too much," Harry said, and quickly hurried out of the dungeons before Severus could call him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry about yesterday guys but I was literally like the human version of a chicken! I was busy doin so many things I didn't even have the chance to get to my computer! Oh well...I'm back now…although I might not finish this chapter tonight…I'll probably get it halfway done…anyway here we go**

**Chapter 5**

_Harry sat down on the couch. His aunt Petunia had her hand over her mouth, and her face was quite pale. He knew that his cousin Dudley was behind the door eavesdropping. But his uncle's face was the angriest shade of purple he'd ever seen it._

"_So, boy, you told someone what I do to you, didn't you?" uncle Vernon snarled viciously. _

"_N-no sir," Harry replied fearfully._

"_LIAR! You told you're bloody Potions professor didn't you, boy? DIDN'T YOU?" uncle Vernon yelled._

"_I'm s-sorry, uncle! I swear I won't tell anyone ever again!" _

"_Too right you won't," uncle Vernon growled, "No meals for a month. Now get back to your cupboard, NOW!" and then he grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and flung him into the cupboard under the stairs and locked it._

"_HELP ME! UNCLE, I'M SORRY! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD! I SWEAR I-"_

"Harry! Bloody hell, mate wake up; you're only dreaming,"

Harry gasped and sat up, looking wildly around until he remembered he wasn't anywhere near Privet Drive, and he wouldn't be for another four days at least.

"Harry, are you alright?" a voice asked, and it was then that Harry realized he was surrounded by his friends: Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron Weasley.

"Bloody hell! He's shaking like mad! Neville, go get McGonagall!" Ron said, and quickly placed himself next to his best friend. "Mate, are you alright?" he asked

"Y-yeah, yeah, I-I'm f-fine; d-don't worry about m-m-me," Harry replied, his voice trembling.

It was only seconds later when McGonagall rushed in. "Potter, are you alright?" she asked, clearly worried about him.

"Y-yeah, p-professor, I'm f-fine. I j-just had an a-awful n-nightmare," Harry replied, his voice still shaking.

"This is going to require a Calming Drought and some Dreamless Sleep. Only Severus has the potions though. "Mr. Finnigan, run down and get Severus will you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Seamus had only been gone a couple of minutes when suddenly, Severus came whisking into the room with Seamus at his heels. He took one look at Harry and immediately strode over to his bed.

"Take this, Potter, it's a bit of Calming Drought, and I've got Dreamless Sleep as well," he said gently.

Harry gratefully took both potions and instantly fell asleep; he had no other dreams that night. Little did he know what would be awaiting him when he awoke.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? You like the cliffy at the end? Oh, by the way, I know I haven't added Hermione in at all, but I promise she'll be in the next chapter. Ok so R&R let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello again to all my fans! :V ok so for those of you who have officially gone insane because of the cliffy, I'm sorry…anyway…NEXT CHAPTER: in which the cliffy at the end of the last chapter shall be answered and…yeah that's all I got…kay here we go! Oh yeah...Review Replies at the end of this chapter. (For those of you who haven't quite caught on yet, I do Review Replies every 3****rd**** chapter) :)**

**Chapter 6**

Harry's eyes flickered open. He groaned as he remembered his panic attack the night before. _Now the whole lot of them are going to think I was being a scaredy-cat. Honestly! Freaking out over a dream; what was I thinking?_ He thought angrily to himself. Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed and headed out to the Common Room after he'd gotten dressed. No sooner had he got down, however, when suddenly:

"Harry! Ron was telling me you had a nightmare last night! What was it about, Harry? What happened? Are you alright? Oh, I forgot to tell you, Professor Snape's looking for you. Oh, but it must've been an awful nightmare if you had to take a Calming Drought for it. What-"

"Oy! Hermione! Honestly slow down and take a breath why don't you?" Harry replied putting a hand up to stop another rampage of questions that were threatening to come out. "Now, what was that you said about Professor Snape?" he asked, for that seemed to be the only part of Hermione's rampage of questions and comments he could remember.

"Oh, right. Professor Snape is looking for you. He told me to send you to him as soon as you woke up," Hermione said, sounding breathless.

"Oh, right. Yeah I'll go down and see him right now," Harry replied, and turned to walk out of the portrait.

"But, Harry, I-"

"Please don't ask all of that again. I'll tell you about it later," Harry said, walking out. _I wonder when we'll get to Silencing spells; it would be good to use that on Hermione sometime._ Harry thought hurrying down the corridor.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he hissed quietly, setting down the report he'd been grading. Harry walked in,

"You wanted to see me, profes-Severus?" Harry asked; he was still getting used to calling Severus by his first name instead of Professor Snape.

"Yes, I did. Harry, what was your dream about last night?" Harry's face instantly went pale and Severus could see that the boy was chewing on his bottom lip. He had, of course, expected this kind of reaction, but it still hurt that even after he'd tried many times to comfort him, Harry wasn't responding. "Harry, tell me. You can talk to me about anything."

"Why do you care?" Harry snapped, his face turning from fearful to angry in a split second. "Why do you care what happens to me? Nobody does! I'm just a…a _freak!"_ At last, Harry could take it no longer, and he burst into tears.

"Who told you that? Was it your uncle? Harry, trust me! I care more about you than I've ever cared about anyone in my life. I promise you if you'd just tell me what's going on you'll feel so much better."

Harry couldn't take it anymore; at that moment he realized that Severus was right, and he wanted, no, _needed_ to tell someone. With tears running down his face, he told Severus everything about what happened for ten years at the Dursleys: being locked in the cupboard under the stairs, Dudley using him as his personal punching bag, uncle Vernon strangling him all the time, most days having little or nothing to eat, and how he dreaded going back there for two more months in the summer.

"A-and now, I h-have to g-go back in j-just a f-few m-m-more d-days, a-and uncle V-Vernon is g-going to d-do t-terrible th-things t-to m-m-me if h-he f-finds out I t-told you, and I d-don't want to g-go b-back! P-please, S-Severus, d-don't l-let them s-send m-me b-back th-there!" Harry sobbed, grabbing on to Severus and clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

"Shh," Severus said gently, hugging him back. "I won't let those bastards hurt you ever again, Harry, I promise."

They stayed that way for a long time until Harry finally got his emotions back under control.

"Can I come live with you, Severus?" he asked, looking hopefully up at Severus.

"I'll see what I can do, Harry. All I can tell you for sure is that you won't go back to the Dursleys. I'll make sure of that even if it kills me," Severus replied. He knew Dumbledore was not going to like this at all.

**A/N: in case you guys didn't get the answer to the cliffy, it's basically the conversation between Harry and Severus, so…yeah**

**Review Replies:**

**cara-tanaka****: Thanks I was really hoping I didn't make him too OOC…I guess I didn't seeing as no one has flamed me…**

**David boreanaz's wife247****: thanks hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**attyfan:**** Yeah same here, but if it does it's all Dumbledore's fault…(sorry if you're a Dumbledore fan but I really don't like him that much)**

**cara-tanaka****: I am, I am…gosh just chillax...I update almost every day**

**loretta537****: It is**

**Silvermane1****: I know right?**

**Angels17****: haha thanks :) **

**Young-Lolli****: yeah I know…I do too...I try to update everyday so be on the lookout for chapter 7**

**MOONLIGHT-97****: I try to update everyday**

**cara-tanaka****: I'm updating as fast as I can…in fact I'm typing so fast I think my fingers are gonna need therapy! Lol :)**

**yukikiralacus****: yeah it would've driven me crazy too...I'll try and update tomorrow if I can**

**jessirose85****: thanks**

**xxfallblossomsxx****: thanks I'm trying**

**Nathoca Malfoy****: thanks…yup! Cya tomorrow in the world of Fanfiction! Lol… :)**

**Young-Lolli****: thanks and I can't wait for you to read it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG! Sorry I had to say that because the past few days have been soo extremely busy. As you can PLAINLY see, I didn't get a chance to update a new chapter yesterday. I could've but I was so bloody tired…(yeah I know I've been reading way too much Harry Potter lately, get over it). And tonight I've been like a clone; in one place one minute in another place the next. So I don't know if I'll get done tomorrow, and if I don't, it won't be until Thursday that I finish cause I have no chance of getting online tomorrow…anyway…next chapter. WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF:**

**Chapter 7**

"He will_ not_ be going back! I WON'T ALLOW IT, DUMBLEDORE! SEND HIM ANYWHERE ELSE, BUT IF YOU HAND HIM OVER TO THE DURSLEYS, I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU MYSELF!" Severus shouted angrily. Why did Dumbledore always have to be so bloody stubborn?

"But, Severus, the Blood Binds-"

"I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN ABOUT THE BLOOD BINDS, ALBUS! HARRY IS NOT GOING BACK TO THE DURSLEYS EVEN IF IT MEANS I BETRAY YOU!"

"Alright, Severus, alright. But where would I send the boy, Severus, if not back to his aunt and uncle?"

Severus was silent for a minute, thinking Albus would refuse his next request, but when Albus continued to silently watch him, he finally said, "Let him come with me,"

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"_HOW DARE YOU LET THAT SNAKE LOOSE ON MY SON! HE COULD'VE BEEN BITTEN! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! FREAKY TROUBLE AT THAT! NOW GET IN YOUR CUPBOARD AND STAY THERE! AND NO MEALS FOR A WEEK!" Once uncle Vernon had slammed the cupboard door and locked it, Harry began to cry softly._

Harry woke up shaking. Fearful thoughts began to creep into his mind; could Severus really make sure he never saw neither head nor tail of the Dursleys again? He tossed around in his bed for a while, and after what seemed like hours but in reality was only about forty five minutes according to Harry's clock, he finally fell into a fitful, nightmare-filled sleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry guys my brain is tired and I can't think of a better way to end this chapter. On top of the fact that I'm also kinda angsty tonight cause of the usual drama in my life and I'm about to fall asleep over my own laptop (I know it's sad). So…until Thursday, or maybe tomorrow, goodnight. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well my fellow readers, (I know that sounded so nerdy) here we are with the eighth chapter. I'm all refreshed from my shower now so I can actually write without worrying about waking up tomorrow morning with my head on top of the keyboard. Here we go…**

**Chapter 8**

Harry woke up the next morning to Ron shaking him quite harshly.

"Oy! Mate! Wake up! We slept in late! And it's Snape's class today!"

Harry groaned; he hadn't slept well. His sleep had been infested with nightmares, and he was quite hagridden from the whole thing now. So of course the last thing he wanted to do was get out of bed and deal with Potions, especially if Severus was planning on giving them yet _another_ complicated potion.

"Mmm," he mumbled, throwing the blankets over his head.

"Oh no you don't," Ron said, yanking the covers off of Harry's head and pushing him roughly out of bed.

"Ow," Harry growled, glaring at Ron, who smirked back at him. "Fine, I'm up," Harry surrendered exhaustedly.

"Thought that's what you'd say, mate," Ron replied, a look of satisfaction on his face.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus, though he tried not to show it, was in an extremely good mood. Dumbledore had of course agreed to let Harry stay with him. So now he was walking to his class with a bounce in his step. When he got there however, he saw that Harry was not among the rest of his students. Thirty minutes later, the dungeon door opened and Harry and Ron rushed in.

"Sorry, sir, we slept in late! We didn't mean to! I-"

"Very well. Have a seat Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter," Severus droned calmly.

Harry was quite shocked to see that Severus looked happy. It was strange to see a smile on his Potions teacher's face. That lesson, he took no points from any house at all. At the end of the lesson, Severus called Harry to stay behind.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"I have good news," Severus replied cheerfully.

Harry merely stared.

Severus sighed exasperatedly. "You're coming to live with me for the rest of your summers until you come of age."

**A/N: So, whaddaya think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok guys! This is where it gets really cool cause it's when Harry and Severus start bonding a lot more. So…HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 9**

Two days later, Harry was in his dormitory excitedly packing. He absolutely couldn't _wait _to get to Severus's house. He wondered what it was like over there.

"Oy, mate, packing?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm so excited for the holidays," Harry replied with a smile.

"What? I thought you said you couldn't wait to come back to Hogwarts," Ron asked. Harry's melancholy mood about the holidays had quite unnerved him, and now here he was looking thoroughly cheerful about the whole thing. Something was up, and Ron intended to find out.

"Well, yeah, but it'll be nice to get a bit of vacation time in won't it?" Harry asked, still too cheerful for Ron's liking.

"Mate, you've been bloody depressed about the holidays ever since Quirrell was destroyed!'' Ron gaped at Harry.

"Well, that was before; this is now," Harry replied, not wanting to tell Ron about Severus.

"Mate, it was yesterday that you were saying you wished you could stay at Hogwarts!"

"Like I said, that was before; this is now."

The two silently glared at each other for a moment, and then, Ron turned on his heel and walked out, calling, "When you're ready to talk, come find me."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus was sitting at his desk reading when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed audibly; couldn't they leave him alone when he was trying to have some peace and quiet?

"Enter," he growled impatiently, until he saw Harry walk through the door, looking thoroughly miserable. "Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his mood shifting quickly from irritated to anxious.

"Ron hates me. We…we got in an argument, and-"at that moment he rushed into Severus's arms and began to sob; he hated that Ron was blaming him for everything. He was a good friend but he could be really selfish and cruel at times.

"Shh, Harry it's alright. Now tell me what happened," Severus said soothingly.

Harry told Severus everything about their argument; how Ron was angry that Harry wasn't telling him everything and how now, Ron seemed to despise him. And when he was finished, Severus said "Well it doesn't surprise me much at all, Harry. Mr. Weasley can be a very narrow-minded person at times."

Harry nodded. "He'll really hate me if I tell him I'm going to live with you. He'll never want me around again.

"Too right I won't" a voice said from behind them.

Harry and Severus turned around only to come face to face with Ronald Weasley.

**A/N: CLIFFY! :V**

**Review Replies: **

**LadyMarauderYoung****: I know neither can I! Lol**

**cara-tanaka****: I think I mailed you about this but I'll say it again in case you didn't get it. I really don't think McGonagall is going to be much of an ally for Severus that much because she's not in the story that much; she's just here and there when I need her so…yeah**

**shortsweett88****: Well now you finally get to see that in a couple more chapters :) hope you're enjoying it!**

**Teddy R. Lupin****: Thanks, like I keep saying I was trying really hard to not make Severus too OOC, and yeah you guessed right. Severus can totally relate because he's been there when he was a kid so yeah…they do say if you start a new habit for 5 minutes and 25 days you'll get the hang of it. So I dunno just do what I do. :)**

**Nathoca Malfoy****: You didn't notice? Really? Nice…hope you like it so far**

**LadyMarauderYoung****: yeah…if it wasn't for Ron and Harry…well…we don't know where poor old Hermione would be without them.**

**MOONLIGHT-97****:** **They make me happy too! Thumbs down to Dumbledore**

**cara-tanaka****: I'm trying**

**Team Jasper 99****: aww thx…you made me smile :)**

**snape-metz:**** Ya know, I'm thinking of stealing your idea…but I probably won't put it in til like way later in the story**

**attyfan****: Oh yeah, he does**

**TimeWitch'93****: Thanks trying my hardest**

**SunshineWitch91****: thanks**

**Team Jasper 99****: thanks**

**bunny109****: thanks**

**MOONLIGHT-97****: haha thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: a part of me wanted to keep you guys on the edge of your seat for a couple more days but I decided not to or you guys would like come after me with torches and pitchforks so…here we go**

**Chapter 10**

"So! This is what you've been keeping from me? Well isn't that bloody nice? My own 'best friend' doesn't even tell me anything anymore! I mean honestly! And how can you be going to live with Snape? I thought we both agreed that he's a bloody git! Or this just you turning Slytherin? You know, I'm starting to think the Sorting Hat might've been right about you. You should've been in bloody Slytherin!" Ron yelled angrily.

Harry cringed at Ron's words. Maybe he should've been in Slytherin.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus began angrily, but Ron cut him off.

"YOU! TURNING MY BEST FRIEND INTO A TRAITOR! YOU BLOODY BASTARD! I HATE YOU, HARRY! DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" and Ron turned on his heel and left before Harry could even get a word in.

Harry felt tears brimming in his eyes again. In one stride, Severus had crossed the room and was holding Harry in his arms.

"If I ever lay eyes on that boy again…" Severus growled angrily. He hated seeing Harry so upset, and worse, he hated that there wasn't much he could do about it. "Shh, it's alright, Harry. I'll make sure he doesn't get away with it."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Ronald Weasley! I cannot believe you did that to your best friend!" Hermione retorted angrily to Ron.

"He's going to live with bloody Snape! And he's _not_ my friend anymore," Ron protested.

"Honestly, Ron! You are so hateful sometimes! You know Harry doesn't have anybody to talk to when he's at his aunt and uncle's, and at school he only has us. He hasn't got a mentor or father figure, and he really needs one. And quite personally I think Professor Snape is perfect for that, so why don't you give it a chance?"

"Because it's Snape, Hermione! Are you hearing this? _Snape!"_

Hermione shook her head. "Boys," she huffed, and stalked angrily away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: poor Harry...*sniff, sniff, sob sob* STUPID RON! …Sorry…you caught me at a random Harry Potter moment…ahem…just so you guys know, for all of you Lockhart fans, I'm sorry but I'm making him one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and he and Lucius and Bellatrix will be in this chapter and what happened originally when J.K. Rowling wrote Goblet of Fire is going to happen in my little fanfiction… so instead of Voldemort returning to power in Harry's fourth year it'll be in the summer before his 2****nd**** year…just warning you…on to the 11****th**** chapter:**

**Chapter 11**

Harry practically dragged his trunk down to the Great Hall the next morning. Finally the first day of the summer break was here, and he couldn't wait to finally be living with Severus. In fact, he would've done a victory dance in his dormitory that morning if it hadn't been for the fact that Ron was still mad at him.

Severus was already waiting for him in front of the Great Hall.

"You've got all your things?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "When are we leaving?" he asked excitedly.

"As soon as you get some breakfast in your system," Severus replied, unable to keep the small affectionate smile from his lips.

Harry only looked mildly dejected; he'd hoped they would've left first thing that morning. _Oh well._ He thought to himself, and he and Severus walked into the Great Hall.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Lucius tapped his foot impatiently. Where were they? Gilderoy and Bellatrix were supposed to meet him in Knockturn Alley, but they were ten minutes behind schedule already. Just then, there was a loud crack and Bellatrix appeared before him.

"Sorry I'm late, Lucius. Gilderoy takes at least thirty minutes in front of a bloody mirror," she said, looking exasperatedly at Lucius.

At that moment, there was another loud crack and Gilderoy Lockhart stood before them.

"How do I look?" he asked, and as he smiled, his teeth sparkled.

Lucius marveled at how the man's teeth could gleam even when there was no light anywhere in Knockturn Alley to bounce off of them. He shook his head, annoyed that Gilderoy had caused them to be late.

"Terrible," he replied sarcastically in answer to Gilderoy's question.

He noted with cool satisfaction that Gilderoy's face turned unpleasantly pale at the word.

"Come on you two gits! We need to get a move on if our plan is going to work right!" Bellatrix growled irritably.

"Wait!" Gilderoy shrieked.

"What now?" Bellatrix snapped.

"My hair looks terrible!" Gilderoy replied.

Bellatrix slapped her forehead with her palm. _This is going to be a problem._ She thought to herself.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Ready?" Severus asked.

"Ready," Harry replied.

"Take my hand, then. We're getting there by Side-Apparation."

Harry did as he was told.

"Oh and one more thing, Harry. You might want to hold your breath."

Instantly Harry felt like he was being squeezed into a tube; his whole throat felt constricted, and he felt like he was going to pass out. But, as fast as the feeling had come, it was gone, and Harry found himself standing in front of a rather small house.

"Well, this is it," Severus said happily, "Number 8 Spinner's End."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry guys! I've been suffering from a bad cold and I only just started feeling better today…**

**Chapter 12**

Harry followed Severus inside and was quite shocked at how clean the house was.

"You keep it spick and span," Harry noted.

Severus smiled. "I don't like dust in my house," he said matter-of-factly, "Now come, I'll show you your room."

"I get a room? All to myself?" Harry asked, practically gaping at Severus.

"Of course," Severus said, surprised. _The boy acts as if he's never had a room in his life…then again, he probably hasn't considering who he lived with._

They walked up a flight of stairs and stopped at a closed door, which Severus opened with a flourish. "This is your room," he said, gesturing towards the large, spacious room.

If they hadn't been attached, Harry's eyes probably would've fallen right out of their sockets.

To the right of the bedroom door was a large, comfortable looking bed with sky blue blankets that matched the brilliantly painted walls. To one side of the bed was the bedside table with a medieval looking lamp on it; to the other side was the closet which was extremely large and spacious. To the left of the door was the bathroom, and to the right of the bathroom was the window, which overlooked the forest behind Severus's house.

"It's wonderful, Severus, I love it!" Harry said happily.

"I figured you would; it used to be a guest room before you came along," Severus replied with a smirk. "Go ahead and start unpacking, why don't you? I'll be downstairs making dinner

**A/N: sorry it's so short guys but I'm still recovering from the stupid cold and I couldn't think of a better place to end the chapter…stupid cold is screwing up my brain!**

**Review Replies:**

**cara-tanaka****: thanks…yeah Ron is so…narrow-minded…but don't worry, he gets over it later on in the story**

**Lily887787****: yeah you'd think he wouldn't be that bloody sneaky but…eh?**

**jessirose85****: Yeah Ron is being pretty selfish…Hermione has much better sense than him**

**yukikiralacus****: …so let me get this straight: you DON'T like Ron?**

**88-x-NekoNinja-x-88****: thanks but…butt muncher? I wouldn't have put it quite like that but…yeah...lol**

**Silvermane1****: thanks**

**Team Jasper 99****: thanks and don't mention it, I do the same thing to every review I get**

**utureauthor62: yeah well if I had made Hermione hate him that would've been way OOC for her**

**Team Jasper 99****: he will…thanks for reading and reviewing…I couldn't do this without my fans**

**cara-tanaka****: haha…nice..**

**jessirose85****: yuppers…:)**

**TimeWitch'93****: to be quite honest, I really don't know…it just came to me…she was just kinda…ya know…there…**

**cara-tanaka****: thanks**

**Team Jasper 99****: I'm posting as much as I can**

**Lily love snowdrop: Not exactly, see, Severus said he wasn't going to let Harry go back to the Dursleys so Dumbledore was wondering where else to send him, so Severus just automatically said, "He can live with me." So yeah.**

**Dramatic-Demon****: like I said to Lily Love Snowdrop, Severus didn't adopt Harry, but more than likely he will. What happened was Severus didn't want Harry going back to the Dursleys, so Dumbledore was wondering where else he could send him, and Severus automatically said, "He can live with me." As far as your second question goes, it'll be Dumbledore bashing just because, I really don't like him, but no Ron bashing. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: aww I didn't think so many of you would care about my cold…it's better…ok not really…I mean I'm kinda hacking up lungs on my laptop…ok exaggerating but still…I am coughing a lot…I'll get over it though…they said that an apple a day keeps the doctor away….but they lied…an Apple, an orange, a banana, a bowl of grapes, a bowl of strawberries, pineapples, watermelon, and cantaloupes will keep the doctor away…sorry if this next chapter seems kinda crappy…I just finished taking a bubble bath so I'm like really tired now…next chapter:**

**Chapter 13**

That night they had spaghetti for dinner, and Harry tucked in.

"Severus, I didn't know you liked to cook," Harry said, filling his plate with more of Severus's wonderful homemade cooking.

"I know. Surprising, given my reputation don't you think?" Severus asked with a small smirk on his face.

Harry would've smiled back, but he was too busy eating to even bother.

It made Severus even angrier at Harry's infamous relatives; the Dursleys had probably never given the boy a proper meal before.

"Slow down, Harry, you'll give yourself a stomachache if you keep eating like that,"

"Sorry, Severus, I'm just so hungry. I haven't eaten anything like this since…well…I don't think I've ever eaten this well," Harry said, but cringed when he saw Severus's lips go into a tight, angry-looking line.

Severus saw the fear in the boy's eyes, and he forced himself to calm down. "Harry, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at those bloody relatives of yours," he said gently, and he saw a look of relief on Harry's face.

"Harry, I will never do what they did to you, do you understand? As long as you live with me, I won't starve you, beat you, or lock you in a damn cupboard," Severus said, gently, but firmly.

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Severus."

"Don't mention it, Harry."

**A/N: I'm sorry guys but I'm, as they say, Dead on my Feet here. I'm off to bed…nighty-night.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: again...love how so many of you are trying to help me overcome my stupid cold…thanks for the suggestion, Pixidust; I'm actually using salt water is that as good as lemon or is lemon better? Next chapter:**

**Chapter 14**

"_Boy! How dare you tell your Potions teacher about what goes on at this house? You freaky, freaky boy! Can't do anything right can you? Harry Potter, you're a freak! Just like your bloody parents! All of you are FREAKS!"_

Harry woke up with a gasp, Vernon Dursley's last words still echoing inside his head. He felt tears in his eyes, and suddenly he just wanted Severus there. Hoping that Severus would not be upset at him for waking him up just because of a stupid nightmare, Harry went out of his bedroom and into Severus's.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus woke up from quite a peaceful sleep to a voice whispering his name.

"Severus, Severus?"

Severus turned around sleepily to find Harry watching him fearfully.

"Yes, Harry?" he said, exhaustion immediately giving way to anxiety.

"I-I had a bad dream. Could I sleep with you tonight?" Harry said, quietly.

"Of course, Harry," Severus replied gently, and scooted over to make room for him.

"Thanks, Severus," Harry said, and snuggled up as close to him as he could get.

Severus smiled gently at the boy he'd come to think of as his own son. "Good night, Harry."

Harry would've replied, but he had already fallen into a peaceful sleep.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Allright, you lot. Bellatrix, go and get the body; Gilderoy, you know what to do," Lucius said coldly.

"What am I supposed to do again?" Gilderoy asked, looking quite confused.

"WHERE WAS YOUR MIND WHEN I WAS EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU?" Lucius screamed angrily.

"Oh, I was thinking about my hair," Gilderoy replied with his usual, flashy smile.

"Tell me again, Bella, why has this fool been recruited a death eater?"

"To be quite honest, it was the Dark Lord's idea, not mine.

"The Dark Lord has obviously lost his mind, then," Lucius growled impatiently, "Allright, Lockhart; let me explain this _again…"_

**A/N: I figured this was a nice place to end the chapter….see you guys...although tomorrow is a really busy day for me so I might not be on at all, but I'll try.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys! My cough is getting alot better…I think it's the salt water (sorry Pixidust, a doctor got to me before you and if you are a doctor, well…nevermind) anyway…Review Replies at the end…**

**Chapter 15**

The first thing Severus thought when he woke up was, _I'm getting soft._ Harry was curled into a comfortable ball and was cuddled up close to Severus. Severus smirked and shook his head._ Oh yes, I'm definitely losing my frightening reputation. Oh well. _He made to get out of bed and head downstairs, but as soon as he moved he heard Harry whimper quietly.

"Oh, alright, I'll stay in bed then," Severus said, trying very hard not to laugh.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry woke up to find that he was quite literally lying on Severus. And to make the moment more embarrassing, Severus was awake.

"Oh! Blimey, I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, rushing to get off of the man as quickly as he could.

Severus smirked. "No problem, Harry, I was actually enjoying myself," he joked.

Harry had never heard the man joke before. _Maybe he's been spending too much time with me. _Harry wondered, then shrugged.

"Ready for breakfast?" Severus asked.

"Sure, I'm starving," Harry replied, and the two headed downstairs.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

_That night:_

"Allright, we all know what to do, right?" Bellatrix hissed into the darkness.

"I don't," Lockhart piped up loudly.

"You'll catch on," Lucius growled, "or when you wake up tomorrow, you'll find yourself not looking so handsome anymore."

Lockhart gasped, bringing a hand up to his hair and flattening it down nervously.

"Allright, Lucius, you and I will wait in the graveyard, Gilderoy, you'll get Potter from the Dursleys and bring him back to the graveyard, understand?" Bellatrix asked.

Lockhart's face remained blank.

"Well?" Bellatrix snapped at him.

"Oh, right! Sorry, then, he and I can get our hair done, and I'll get him a new outfit because I'll bet he doesn't have many good ones, and we can take pictures of each other, and go to wild parties, and-"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Lucius screamed angrily.

"Yes, Lucius, yes he is," Bellatrix said impatiently. "Just get him from the Dursleys and bring him to the graveyard. Don't stop anywhere else! Is that clear?"

"No," Lockhart replied blankly.

"GO!" Bellatrix and Lucius bellowed in unision.

**A/N: yes I know…Lockhart has lost it…**

**Review Replies**

**cara-tanaka: If you want I can randomly add Dobby into the story…**

**Nathoca Malfoy: thanks it's getting better**

**Yukikiralacus: Oh now I get it…lol**

**Silvermane1: thanks**

**Team Jasper 99****: aww thanks**

**jessirose85: To be honest I have no idea…I generally type short chapters so it'll probably stay that way…**

**DancingInSunlight: Thanks…I'm starting to**

**Dramatic-Demon: Thanks**

**cara-tanaka: I think everybody is!**

**Amy wheeler: I'm writing more everyday**

**Pixedust: Thanks when I first started I thought people would think it sucked and I'd be getting all these flames…but it worked out really well!**

**Swamygliders: Thanks I'm trying**

**Nathoca Malfoy: Good…I'd be freaked out if you did because I don't even know how it's gonna end! Lol**

**Team Jasper 99: Thanks I'm actually feeling a lot better now**

**cara-tanaka: I'm trying**

**Silvermane1****: Thanks**

**Dramatic-Demon: Yeah…actually makes you feel sorry for Bella and Lucius for having to put up with him…lol**

**Nathoca Malfoy: I know…it was adorable when I went back and previewed it….reminded me of when I was little…oh yeah…Voldemort's gonna be mad**

**Pixedust: Thanks and actually it's Lucius that says that not Bella but…you're still awesome…lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: yeah all of you seem to love the way I've portrayed Lockhart...which is cool and creepy at the same time so, as a special treat...this chapter is all about his attmpts to kidnap Harry, and what happens when he fails. **

**Chapter 16**

Gilderoy Lockhart was hiding in the bushes. He hated what all of the wind was doing to his beautiful hair, but he tried not to care. He looked up at Number 4, Privet Drive. He had a rather simple plan: all he had to do was go up to the front door, knock, and ask if Harry Potter was at home. He just had to wait for the right moment. He checked his watch. It had struck midnight. _Seems to be the right moment now._ he thought, walking straight up to the front door before coming to his first dilemma.

"But should I knock or ring the doorbell? Oh, desicions, desicions," he muttered to himself. He finally decided to ring the bell. He waited exactly 5 seconds before ringing it again, and again, and again, and again, until finally:

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?" a voice shouted angrily. Vernon Dursley had swung open the door, and his face was a blotchy shade of purple.

"Is Harry Potter around?" Lockhart asked pleasantly.

Vernon took a deep breath before yelling, "NO! HE HASN'T BEEN HERE SINCE SUMMER BREAK STARTED!" "Well, do you know where he is?" Lockhart asked, the pleasant smile still glued to his face.

"I MOST CERTAINLY DON'T! AND I DON'T CARE TO EITHER!" Vernon screamed. "GOOD DAY, SIR!" he slammed the door in Lockhart's face.

"How rude," Lockhart retorted, turning on his heel and apparating back to the graveyard.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Bellatrix and Lucius waited in the graveyard until five minutes past midnight. There was a loud crack and Lockhart appeared.

"Good evening, all!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

_"Where is he?"_ Bellatrix growled; she'd had it up to here with Lockhart's nonsense.

"Oh, his uncle said he wasn't there," Lockhart smiled.

"And you_ believed him?" _Bellatrix growled.

"Of_ course_ his uncle would say that you fool!" Lucius screamed.

Lockhart was silent for a moment. "How does my hair look?" he finally asked.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A WIG!" Bellatrix screeched, ripping his wig off.

Lockhart let out a very gurlish shriek. "MY HAIR! MY HAIR! I'M RUINED! YOU BROKE MY HAIR!" he screamed, making a grab for the blonde wig.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Petrificus Totalus!" He bellowed. Lockhart went limp in an instant. "Bloody git was annoying anyway," Lucius muttered. "Come on, Bella, let's do this job the right way.

**A/N: Ok, my personal favorite part was when Lockhart just randomly rung their doorbell at midnight! Too funny!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: poor, poor Lockhart…*clicks tongue* he will be missed…NOT! So in this chapter I've got more of Bellatrix and Lucius than anything else and they…find out things…Oh and Dramatic-Demon, I know the Dursleys are evil but I really don't think they deserve what Bellatrix is gonna do to them…*shudders***

**Chapter 17**

Bellatrix banged on the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"WHAT NOW?" Vernon Dursley screamed.

Bellatrix had her wand out before the man could say Quidditch. (not that he even knew the word existed, but still,)

"Where…is…Harry…Potter?" she growled, pointing her wand at him and making sure the man knew she wasn't playing.

"I-I don't know! I already told your blonde friend that I have no idea where he is!" Vernon said; Vernon might've been an idiot, but he wasn't stupid enough to ignore the fact that this women meant business.

"Lucius, search the house, and if you're lying, Dursley, I'll kill you, and if Lucius doesn't find him, I'll still kill you," Bellatrix growled.

Vernon said nothing; he'd been a dead man the moment she'd apparated onto his front lawn.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Lucius took a good half hour in the house before heading back out to the front door with Petunia and Dudley Dursley.

"This is all I came up with Bella," he said apologetically.

Bella screamed in frustration. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed, her wand still pointing at Vernon. "Kill the rest of them, Lucius! NOW!" she'd finally lost her temper.

Lucius did as he was told, if Bella had wanted to Crucio any of them, she would've already done so.

Once all of the Dursleys were dead on the front porch, Bella sighed. "We need Severus for this kind of work; he'll know how to find Potter. Come on Lucius, let's go."

"Number 8, Spinner's End," Lucius said coolly, and then he was gone, Bellatrix following just behind him.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus felt the ripple that meant someone had crossed into his wards. He stood up, wand in his hand. Harry had gone to bed a couple hours ago, but there was no way Severus was going to take chances. He headed upstairs and quietly began putting up protective charms over Harry's bedroom door before heading back downstairs. There was a knock on his front door. "Who is it? Severus hissed.

"It's me, Bella, and I've got Lucius with me," Bella's high-pitched voice called.

Severus sighed and opened the door. Bellatrix swooped in, looking very upset indeed. Lucius looked much calmer.

"I'm so glad you're home, Severus. To be quite honest, I thought you'd be out." Bellatrix said.

Well?" Severus asked, "Why have you come, Bella?"

"Lockhart couldn't even do his job right! Turns out Potter's not at his aunt and uncle's, and we need his blood to bring the Dark Lord back to power," Bella huffed.

Severus tried to keep his face neutral. "Well, Potter's always been one to run off and get into trouble," he said, as indifferently as he could, "What did you do with his aunt and uncle?"

"Killed them all; Lucius was very helpful," Bellatrix said, with a nasty smile on her face.

At that moment, Severus heard a voice that made his heart run cold.

"Severus? What's going on? I thought I heard voices," Harry said.

_Please let this all just be a bad dream. Please don't let anything happen to him._ Severus thought.

"He's here," Lucius said incredulously.

Bellatrix seemed to have put two and two together. "You're Dumbledore's spy!" she screeched.

"Yes, I am," Severus said coldly. He pointed his wand at her, "and you're not getting anywhere near my son!"

He had no idea where that last word came from, but he didn't care. Nobody was going to hurt Harry, not if he could help it.

**A/N: Don't hate me for leaving it at a cliffy! Don't worry guys, Harry's not gonna die! Neither is Sev so just chillax! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I desperately tried to stay away from my computer…but the last chapter had me preoccupied for two hours before I finally gave in and decided to just upload a really long chapter…in this chapter Voldemort comes back to power so I've taken quite a number of things from GoF only instead of Wormtail I used Lucius and of course I added my own twist to it…**

**Chapter 18**

As soon as he saw that Severus's wand was out, Harry pulled his own out and stepped to Severus's left side.

"Harry, get back, now!" Severus growled, trying to push the boy out of harm's way.

"No," Harry replied stubbornly. He knew that he didn't last much chance in a battle with Voldemort's supporters, but he wasn't keen on letting his guardian get hurt.

"Aww, isn't this just touching? It sickens me!" Bellatrix growled. She pointed her wand at Severus._ "Crucio!"_

Severus didn't even have time to duck before the spell hit him. Instantly he felt the unbearable pain of the Cruciatus Curse. He fell to the floor, trying to breathe through the pain, but eventually it became too much, and he began screaming in agony.

Harry stared down at Severus, his eyes wide and fearful. "Severus!" he screamed, the reality of the situation finally crashing down on him. His guardian was in no position to help him now, Voldemort's supporters were in the house, and all he knew how to do was light up a wand and make objects levitate; he and Severus were doomed.

"Don't move, or I'll kill him," Bellatrix's voice hissed as he took a step towards Severus. He froze instantly. "Good," Bellatrix whispered softly. "Lucius, take him back to the graveyard, I'll meet you there," she said, turning to Lucius. He nodded curtly before roughly grabbing Harry by the arm.

"Don't hurt him! The Dark Lord wants him uninjured!" Bellatrix hissed.

"I'm not!" Lucius growled, and then apparated to the graveyard, leaving Bellatrix alone with Severus, who was still writhing on the floor. Bellatrix gave a flick of her wand and instantly saw the man's body relax.

"The Dark Lord will be most pleased indeed," she smiled her crazed, psychopathic smile before binding his wrists with ropes, confiscating his wand, and apparating to the graveyard with him.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"What are you going to do with Severus?" Harry screamed, struggling to escape from Lucius's strong grip.

"Oh, probably let Bella kill him," Lucius smirked nastily.

Harry's face paled. "Please don't hurt Severus!" he sobbed, "It's me you want!"

"The Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to traitors, Potter," Lucius said.

There was a loud crack and Bella appeared. Harry's heart leapt to his throat when he saw Severus's face, looking exhausted yet defiant and determined at the same time.

"Lucius, you have the body?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, oy, Bella, you think we should…er…unfreeze Lockhart about now?" Lucius asked.

Bella scowled, "fine," she growled.

Lucius muttered the counter curse and Lockhart got up from the grass. "Give me that," he snapped, taking back the wig Bellatrix had stolen from him. "Oh, Harry! I have been _dying_ to meet you!" Lockhart gasped excitedly.

"On second thought," Lucius growled, "I liked him better the way we had him."

**HPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Allright, let's get this over with," Bellatrix sighed.

Lucius nodded, grabbing the body and dumping it into the largest cauldron Harry had ever seen. Harry could feel his scar beginning to burn.

_Let it drown. _Harry thought his scar burning almost past endurance. _Please let it drown._

Lucius was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface at the grave of Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Lucius's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Lucius was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh of the servant, w-willingly given, you will revive your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Harry realized what Lucius was about to do a second before it happened. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Lucius's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look, but the potion had turned a burning red; the light opf it shone through Harry's closed eyelids.

Lucius was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Lucius's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Lucius was right in front of him.

"B-blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

"No!" Severus screamed.

"Crucio," Bellatrix said quietly, and she left it at that for a minute before removing the curse. "Continue, Lucius," she said quietly.

Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly. Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Lucius's remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Lucius, still panting with pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Lucius, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

Bellatrix, ignoring him completely, glanced eagerly up at the cauldron.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened.

_Let it have drowned. _Harry thought._ Let it have gone wrong._

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Lucius or Severus or anything but vapor hanging in the air. _It's gone_ _wrong. _He thought. _It's drowned. Please, please let it be dead._

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high cold voice from behind the steam, and Lucius, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry, and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

**A/N: This is six pages long…you better like it…**

**Review Replies:**

**RavenWing333: So true…so true…**

**Bec: Nope not at all! Lol…by the way love the name…I take it you've read the Demonata or is that just coincidence?**

**jessirose85: Thanks**

**Rori Potter: I will**

**cara-tanaka: Poor, poor Lockhart**

**Pixedust: Well this is six pages long! You better be happy…lol just kidding**

**Ketsuekilover: Hmm...yup...my cat won't go near him…go figure…lol**

**LilDevyl: It's hysterical to watch!**

**Rori Potter: thanks I'm trying**

**cara-tanaka: Eh…you got that right, kiddo…lol**

**attyfan: Oh don't worry…they do find out…lol**

**MOONLIGHT-97: Yeah…the guy's messed up**

**Dramatic-Demon: Poor Dursleys…Poor Lucius…Poor Bellatrix…and Poor old Voldemort…**

**ThisIsTheOnlyNameICouldPick: He does doesn't he?**

**Attyfan: Oh they will**

**Rori Potter: I am**

**cara-tanaka: I update every day**

**yukikiralacus: Actually I didn't even think about that til you mentioned it…heh heh…*Steals your idea* Hope you don't mind that I stole your idea…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Almost wasn't able to get on today but I managed…oh and Ravenwing333 I was actually referring to Bec's name but yours is good too…you should read Demonata though it's by Darren Shan. Oh by the way…100 REVIEWS! So…like…whaddaya guys want cuz I've got nothing….This chapter has Dumbledore and I finally managed to put Dobby in! :V In my version he works for Dumbledore rather than Lucius**

**Chapter 19**

Harry gazed down at Lucius and Bellatrix. And then his eyes fixed on Severus.

"You lied to me, Severus; you realize I shall have to kill you now, do you not?" He hissed in his high, cold voice.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Harry screamed. He couldn't bear it if something happened to Severus, and it would be all his fault for getting curious.

Voldemort's gaze slowly locked on him. "Harry Potter," he whispered, "I nearly forgot you were here."

"What about me? I've been here all this time!" Lockhart exclaimed.

''I'm starting to go mad, having you recruit_ him_ as a _Death Eater!"_ Voldemort shook his head impatiently. "No matter, Severus, be prepared to die."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

_1 hour earlier:_

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office. He felt that something was amiss, but he couldn't quite place it. Suddenly he heard a loud crack and saw a familiar looking house elf enter the room.

"Dobby,what an unexpected surprise! Have you been keeping an eye out on old Severus for me?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

"Dobby has, sir, and Dobby has come to tell Professor Dumbledore, sir, that Master Severus's cover has been blown, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Dobby squeaked in his high-pitched voice.

Dumbledore's face paled. "How?"

"The Death Eaters found Master Severus, Professor Dumbledore, sir, and they were looking for Harry Potter sir, and they found out that he was there, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Dobby replied, anxiously.

"Thank you, Dobby; you may kindly report back to the Hogwarts Kitchen, please," Albus said, getting up from his chair.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore, sir, but Dobby wonders, Professor Dumbledore, sir, what Professor Dumbledore, sir is going to do?" Dobby asked.

"I'm calling all the members of the Order of the Phoenix; they'll know what to do."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Remus Lupin started as he saw a Phoenix appear in his living room.

"Report to Hogsmeade at once along with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter is in trouble," the voice said, and then the Phoenix disappeared.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

_The Present:_

Harry's face paled; Severus was going to die, and it was all his fault. Voldemort had just opened his mouth to chant the Killing Curse, when suddenly: "That'll do, Tom," Dumbledore's voice rang out loud and clear in the nearly silent graveyard. (I say nearly because Lockhart was complaining about how his teeth didn't shine as much at night, but none of you care about that)

Voldemort swiveled around. "You!" he spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you of course, Tom; what does it look like?"

Voldemort noticed the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were here. He thought about the odds. He had Bellatrix, Lucius, and Lockhart. Dumbledore had the Order of the Phoenix. He sighed. He would lose this battle. He needed to gather up his armies, but he wouldn't have time now; Dumbledore would stop him for sure.

"We'll finish this another time, Albus, when the odds are evened out a bit. Come Bella, Lucius, Gilderoy," he said coldly. Then the four of them were gone, leaving Dumbledore, Harry, Severus, and the Order alone and out of danger; for now.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Cara-tanaka you ought to be ashamed of yourself for thinking I would let Severus die! Humph! **

**Chapter 20**

As soon as they were gone, Albus gave a flick of his wand and instantly the ropes flew off both Severus and Harry.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, hurrying over to Harry

"I-I'm r-really s-sorry, S-Severus; I d-didn't m-mean t-to g-get you in t-trouble with the D-Death Eaters," Harry sobbed, and clung to Severus as if his life depended on it.

"Shh, Harry it's alright. I know you didn't. You couldn't've known. The fault was mine and mine alone," Severus replied gently.

"N-no! I m-made V-Voldemort m-mad at you. It w-was all m-my f-f-fault!"

The rest of the Order was watching the scene in shock, all except Albus. They had never seen Severus so, well, comforting and non-frightening.

Severus shook his head; he wasn't going to be able to convince the boy at the moment. They both needed rest; he would try again in the morning. In the meantime, unsure whether or not he was really comforting the boy, he muttered what seemed to him like clumsy, meaningless words, but it was the best he had, and he had no idea that it actually was helping Harry feel better.

**A/N: I'm srry…writer's block…hating' it…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OK…so inspiration slapped me in the face yesterday…lol…I don't have any more ideas on how to keep the darker side of the story going…so I'm going…eh…a week or two later into the summer…Don't hit me with grapes please! I'm sorry if you wanted darker stuff…:( Review Replies at the bottom! :)**

**Chapter 21**

_2 weeks later:_

The number of bruises on just about every part of Harry's body were unnerving Severus. He knew he'd have to schedule an appointment with a Healer soon. Poor Harry was not going to be pleased with that prospect. He thought of a couple of Healers, and finally he settled on Madam Pomfrey. She'd be gentle, that much he knew.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"But why do I have to see a Healer?" Harry asked for what seemed to Severus to be the umpteenth time.

"Because," he replied patiently, "The amount of damage your aunt and uncle inflicted upon you is astounding. I just want to make sure everything's alright with you. Don't worry, Harry, Madam Pomfrey is kind."

Harry sighed, "If you say so, Sev,"

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "He's going to need vaccinations, Severus."

"I thought as much," Severus replied.

"You mean like a shot?" Harry asked, his face paling, "I thought wizards didn't get shots!"

"Whoever told you that had no clue what they were talking about," Madam Pomfrey said, shaking her head sympathetically at Harry.

"Will it hurt much?" Harry asked. He'd never liked needles.

"It'll hurt, but it'll hurt even more if you tense up." She replied.

"How many does he need?" Severus asked.

"At least six different one; three today, three in another week," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh, get it over with then," Harry sighed, trying to think of something else.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Ow," Harry groaned, rubbing his sore arm. "Did she have to stick it in so hard?" he asked.

Severus just smiled and ruffled his hair. He really was getting to fond of the kid.

**A/N: yeah my mind is stuck on shots considering I had to get one yesterday…ow.**

**Review Replies**

**MOONLIGHT-97: I just did**

**RavenWing333: I was actually referring to Bec's name but…yours is good too!**

**Pixedust: thanks**

**Yukikiralacus: Ha…thanks**

**Silvermane1: mhm**

**(unknown user): yeah he does…no name?**

**(unknown user) yeah…poor Sev and Harry! Still no name?**

**Rori Potter: I know it isn't!**

**blackangel150: that's what I wonder…**

**Team Jasper 99: aww thanks**

**Rori Potter: thanks**

**cara-tanaka: I am ashamed that you would think I'd let anything happen 2 Sev!**

**Team Jasper 99: thanks**

**Silvermane1: thanks**

**Dramatic-Demon: :V OOTP!**

**MOONLIGHT-97: Random spaz attack! Lol**

**cara-tanaka: it's right above these replies! Lol**

**Nathoca Malfoy: you're all like AWW and I'm kinda sittin' here like...what is she doin? Lol**

**pokemon-hogwarts4eva: well he never was bad just….nvm…and thanks for the idea…I'll put him in the next chapter…make the twins hex him…hehhehheh…**

**LM Ryder: :O WHY WOULD I KILL SEVERUS? He's too awesome to die! Thanks…I'm listening to Gandalf's Fall as I type**

**Rori Potter: Thanks**

**Team Jasper 99: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I would never kill Severus! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I find this one review that I got hysterical! I'm sorry WolfGirlMoonlight but it was funny that, after you'd read the entire story, you asked what was going to happen to the Dursleys, even though they're already dead! You made me smile at 8:30 AM on a Saturday. :) This chapter starts off with Ron cause I know yall miss him...**

**Chapter 22**

_The Burrow:_

Ron Weasley sat in his room reading a Quidditch magazine.

Without so much as knocking, Fred and George Weasley hurried in.

"Why aren't you and Harry speaking to each other?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Ron asked, looking nonplussed.

"Go on, Ron, don't play dumb," said George.

"If you don't tell us than we'll find out ourselves," Fred added.

"Oh, allright you nosy gits," Ron growled. "He and that bloody git Snape are _friends!"_

Fred and George raised an eyebrow in unision. "And why in the world is that a problem?" Fred asked.

"Have you both gone _mental?_ This is_ Snape_ we're bloody talking about!"

"And?" Fred and George said together.

"Well I bloody well told you why Harry and I aren't speaking; now go away!" Ron growled.

"You know, Ron," Fred started.

"Just because you don't like Professor Snape," George continued.

"Doesn't mean you have to take it out on Harry," They both ended in a very twin-like way.

"Do you always have to do that?" Ron asked, "It's slightly unnerving!"

"We know," The twins exclaimed together.

"Just thougt we'd try to knock some sense into your mind," Fred said, and then they left.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry walked into his bedroom only to find a creature with rather large, grren eyes watching him.

"Umm, Severus! There's a...I-don't-know-what in my bedroom!" he called.

Severus was there in a flash, wand out, until he saw who it was.

"That's just Dobby," he said.

"Dobby, sir?" Harry asked.

"A house elf, he won't bother you. I know for a fact that Albus has been having him spy on us ever since you arrived.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed, his eyes growing rounder.

"Umm, hi, Dobby," Harry replied, feeling slightly akward. How do you even _speak_ to a house elf?

"Professor Snape, sir, Professor Dumbledore, sir requested your presence in his office this afternoon, Professor Snape, sir," Dobby sad, looking earnestly up at Severus.

"Of course, Dobby, tell hm I'mm meet with him at three o'clock sharp," Severus said.

Dobby nodded, and blinking his large eyes at Harry, disappartated.

"Are all house elves like that?" Harry asked.

"Most," Severus replied, "Come on, let's get lunch.


	23. Authors Note

Ok...THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT A CHAPTER!

I have absolutely run out of ideas..help…me?


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I LUV U PEOPLE! Sorry I haven't written but I'm gonna be pretty busy this week so I can't write as much but next week I'll write every afternoon. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter nice and longish and I'm gonna try to put in all your awesomeish ideas. :V**

**Chapter 23**

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron's mother screeched. Ron cringed; this could not be good.

"Yeah, mum?" he asked as he hurried down the stairs.

"WHAT IS THIS I'M HEARING ABOUT YOU NOT SPEAKING TO HARRY?" she asked.

"He's friends with that bloody git Snape! Ron protested.

"LANGUAGE, RONALD, AND YOU WILL NOT HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST YOUR BEST FRIEND JUST BECAUSE HE'S FRIENDS WITH SOMEBODY YOU DON'T LIKE! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"yes, mum," Ron muttered quietly.

"Good," she said. "Now go and start writing a letter apologizing to him."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, mum,"

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Hermione finished the last few bits and peices of her letter before setting her quill down carefully and reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm really sorry about the way Ron's been acting. It's just that all he knows is the bad side of the Slytherins, and I don't think he wants to see that they have a good side. Don't mind him; he'll get over it soon enough, Harry. If you ever need to talk, I'm here._

_Best wishes,_

_Hermione_

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry flipped through the pages of the Daily Prophet.

"Sev, look!" he said, pointing to something in the Daily Prophet.

**You-Know-Who Returns**

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, reported that two and a half weeks ago You-Know-Who returned to power. The Ministry of Magic tryed to keep it quiet, but somehow it leaked out. The Ministry is asking that you all should remain calm, and that You-Know-Who will be captured and destroyed again.

"Yeah right," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. "They'll never catch him. That'd be like trying to catch cmoke; like trying to catch smoke with your _bare hands."_


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: FINALLY! I am now able to write...this week's been crazy..grr...anyways... Sirius is in this chapter...HES MY 2nd FAV! I've also got more Ron for all you people obssessed with Ron..This may be one of my longer chapters...and we see a weird side of Snape..O_O**

**Chapter 24**

Harry looked out the window as a large brown owl came flying towards him. It landed on the table before promptly passing out in front of him. Harry took the letter from the bird and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting lately. It's just, well, you know I don't trust Snape, and I don't want you to get your hopes up or be hurt by him or anything. That's the real reason I'm upset, Harry; I'm really sorry about what I said to you at Hogwarts. Just try not to hate me too much._

_Ron_

_P.S. The owl's name is Errol. If he passes out on you, just give him a bit of water and he should be allright._

Harry reread the letter about three or four more times. He was engrossed in it for the ninth time when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped and turned around to see Severus watching him.

"Sorry, Sev, just reading this letter from Ron," he said quietly, reading it for the tenth time. He couldn't believe it; so Ron didn't hate his guts after all, he was just worried about him. Leaving the note on the table, he got up to get a bit of parchment and his quill.

Severus knew he probably shouldn't, but then again, he knew that Ron and Harry had recently gotten into a fight; he didn't know what they had fought about, he hadn't been able to get that out of Harry. Feeling only slightly ashamed, he picked up the parchment and began to read.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Sirius shuddered as another Dementor passed his cell. He sighed. Ever since the news had come out about Voldemort returning to power he'd been thinking about his godson. He _had _to get out of here and make sure Harry was allright. A plan began to form in his head. He would carrry it out the next morning.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry came back downstairs only to find Severus reading his letter.

"Er-Sev?" he asked.

Severus turned around, looking extremely guilty. He placed the note down and cleared his throat. He was hot with embarassment.

"It's fine," Harry said, not really angry. He knew Severus had probably just been worried, seeing as he knew the two of them had been in a fight.

"Sorry, Harry, I had to be sure," Severus tried to explain.

"It's fine, Sev," Harry said. Severus's face was red with embarassment, and Harry longed for a camera. Ron would never believe it when he told him.

**A/N: Sorry if you're seeing alot more typos, I' using my mom's compter because I don't have accesss to my laptop. And this isn't Microsoft I'm on...no spellcheck... Seeing as I don't have Microsoft, I'm not doin review replies except for one really awesome constructive criticism I got because it'll take forever to do...but I still love you guys! :)**

**T.H. Enesley: thanks so much I'm actually wondering if you could give me a couple of ideas so I can edit the story and make it way better! **


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: AAH! *sees my fans with torches and pitchforks* MEEP! I'M SORRY! i've been so busy that i actually forgot about my story..O_O..ik..spooky right? SPOOOOOOOOOKY! anyway...this is where Sirius and Harry meet but it's quite differnt from the books.**

**Chapter 25**

_1 week later_

"It's perfect, Sev!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at the new house. "What did you say it was called again?"

"Godric's Hollow," Severus replied. Harry looked at the house. He couldn't quite place it, but it felt as if somehow, he'd been there before.

"Come on, let's go in. We've got a lot of unpacking to do," Severus said. He'd figured that this would be the best way to start talking about Harry's parent, and besides it'd been the only cheap house he could find.

"Wait, Sev!" Harry gasped, finally remembering. "My parents! They lived here, didn't they?"

Severus nodded. "They did indeed."

"Sev?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you...what was...could you tell me about my mum and dad?"

"Of course. I knew your mother well. We were best friends back in our school days." Severus began.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"In fifth year, your father played a very nasty prank on me and I...I took it out on your mother. I called her a..a mudblood."

"Wha-" Harry began.

"It means 'dirty blood.' it's a filthy, disgusting name that purebloods call muggleborns." Severus explained.

"Oh," Harry was silent for a moment. "Sev, my father...did you know him?" Harry asked, and immediatley regretted it. Severus's face became angry.

"Oh, yes, I knew your father very well," he growled, "It was always your father that thought it was so, incrdibly amusing to play pranks on me all the time."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It was simply the fact that I existed," Severus replied.

Harry didn't like the sound of that at all; he'd always thought his faher had been, well, like him. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

"I'm sorry, Sev," he said, feeling somewhat responsible for his father's behavior.

"For what, Harry? You did nothing. Now come on, let's get these boxes inside. They're not going to unpack themselves."

Harry wondered at that.

"Magic doesn't do everything for you, Harry," Severus said with a smirk, and then picked up a box and headed inside.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Sirius stood in the woods just a little ways off from Severus and Harry. He was, of course, in dog form, and he was watching the pair curiously. He'd gone to Privet Drive a week ago, but upon seeing not a sign of Harry, he'd decided to go back to Godric's Hollow and retrace his steps.

He decided to get a little closer. He inched his way out a the trees. Slowly...slowly...

"Sev! Look! It's a dog!" Harry called, pointing to the concrete sidewalk where Sirius stood.

Severus looked around and laid eyes on the black dog.

"Sev, can I keep him? Please? He's so cute and black and furry!" Harry cooed, going over and petting Sirius on the head.

Sirius whacked his tail indiginantly on the concrete. Cute? He most certainly was _not_ cute, thank you very much! Handsome, sure. But _cute? _What was he? A bunny or something?

Severus sighed; Harry had Lily's eyes; he couldn't refuse.

"Allright, but he's your responsibility."

"Awesome! I've gotta dog!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm gonna call you Snuffles!' he cooed, hugging Sirius, who narrowed his eyes. _Snuffles? Ok, the kid is going too far now. Like serious overkill, Harry! _

Of course, Harry ignored the look and just patted Sirius on the head again.

_Oh, fine then, Snuffles it is. Just glad he didn't call me Fluffy or something; I'd be mortified!_


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Yes everybody! Sirius is a pet...poor guy...p****osiden'sdaughter: ok Severus doesn't know that Sirius is an animagus until book 4: (GoF) and the time frame is the summer after 1st year; I think I mentioned that in the beginng of the story. anyway, if you have any more questions don't hesitate to put me up to my eyeballs in reviews. :) So since im outta school now i kinda have all summer thati 'll be writing! here we go!**

**Chapter 26:**

Sirius (still in dog form) trotted happily into the house. Finally, he'd get to see more of his godson! He sat happily by the stairs and watched Harry and Severus bringing boxes in.

"Oy, you," Harry said, looking at Sirius. "Go on and help us with these boxes," he joked, smiling when Sirius gave him an offended look.

_I am a dog! Not a servant! And that joke wasn't very funny to me!_ he barked angrily.

Harry burst out laughing. "I was playing with you! Sensitive, silly dog," he said, gently patting Sirius on the head. "Imagine you! Carrying boxes!" he laughed.

_Oy! I take offense to that!_ Sirius barked again.

Harry shook his head. "Sev, I've got myself a weird pet!"

"That you do, Harry, that you do,"

_Oy! Still taking offense!_ Sirius barked loudly.

"Yeah, he's a strange one allright," Harry ruffled Sirius's fur.

_It took decades to fix that!_ Sirius glared angrily at Harry.

Harry snorted, "Can't take a little joke can we?" he smirked.

Sirius decided to ignore him for once; he was encouraging the boy too much.

Harry shook his head and went to help Severus bring in more boxes. Sirius could've sworn he heard something like "dogs" come out of Harry's mouth.

_OY! STI-nevermind..._

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

_"Lilly! take Harry and run!" James Potter screamed, pushing Lilly out of harm's way._

_"NO! NOT HARRY! PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"_

_"Get out of the way you silly girl!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry woke up screaming.

"Harry! Harry! It's only a dream! You're allright, Harry! Wake up!" Severus was in the room only seconds later.

"S-Severus," Harry whimpered, clinging to him.

"Shh, Harry it's allright now. He won't hurt you as long as I'm here." Severus said gently, knowing exactly what Harry had been dreaming of.

A large furry head popped up on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Snuffles," Harry whispered shakily as he petted his dog on the head.

_You're allright Harry. Severus is right, we won't let anything happen to you._ Sirius gave a small affectionate bark and leaped up on the bed to sleep with Harry.

"Oy! That's my foot you landed on," Harry smiled at the dog.

"Will you be able to sleep or do I need to brew up a potion?" Severus asked.

Harry bit his lip guiltily; he hated that he'd woken up Severus, and now the man would have to brew the most bloody difficult potion in the world just for him.

"No, I should be fine," he said quickly, praying that he'd have no more nightmares.

"If you're sure..." Severus raised a suspicious eyebrow and Sirius attempted to mimick him. It took every bit of will power Harry had not to laugh; Severus just looked strangely at the dog.

"Trying to be me, eh? you're going to need alot of work," he smirked, petting Sirius behind his ears. "Get some sleep then, Harry. You know where I am if you need me."

**A/N: Sirius's thoughts are killin me! :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:OK...this kinda gets a little darker and Harry's nightmares about the Dursleys get more vivid. **

**Chapter 27**

"_BOY! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Vernon Dursley shrieked angrily. "YOU CAN'T DO A THING RIGHT CAN YOU? LOOK AT THAT! YOU BROUGHT DIRT INTO MY HOUSE! STUPID BOY!" He pushed Harry against the wall and punched him until his face was yellow. Harry sobbed at first, begging his uncle to stop. But the more he begged the harder Vernon hit him, so eventually he fell exhaustedly onto the floor and tried his best not to cry. When Vernon had finished with him he kicked Harry in the shin. _

_"NEVER BRING DIRT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" he screamed, stomping out._

Harry woke up sobbing. Every part of his body trembled. nobody loved him; he was a stupid boy to think that Severus actually loved him. He curled up into a ball in his bed. Back at the Dursleys, whenever he felt like this, he would find something sharp and cut himself; if there was nothing sharp nearby he'd simply scratch at his arms; it was the reason he hardly ever clipped his nails. He pulled up his shirt sleeves and scratched vigorously at his arms. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, and he needed the pain to clear his mind.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus woke up in the middle of the night; something was wrong. He hopped silently out of bed and crept down the hall to Harry's room. When he opened the door and switched on the lights, he saw Harry tearing away a the skin on his arms.

"Harry, stop!" Seveus rushed over and grabbed the boy's hands gently, but firmly and pulled them away. _Merlin why did I ever leave him alone? _he asked himself. "Harry, calm down!"

Harry was hyperventilating, trying to claw his way out of Severu's firm grip; he _needed _to scratch. "I HAVE TO!" he screamed.

"Harry, look at me and stop trying to hurt yourself!" Severus was getting desperate.

"NO! LET ME GO!" he sobbed. "LET ME GO!" he broke down into tears.

"Shh, Harry it's allright," Severus said gently.

Harry grabbed onto Severus and hugged him with all his might. Now he felt guilty for waking his guardian up in the middle of the night and worrying him. "I-I'm s-sorry, S-Sev! I j-just h-had a h-horrible n-nightmare!" Harry sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shh, Harry it's allright. Now tell me about this nightmare of yours," he said gently.

Harry's face paled. "N-NO, S-SEV! P-PLEASE! D-DON'T M-MAKE M-ME R-R-RELIVE IT!" Harry sobbed.

"Shh, Harry calm down! Look at me." Severus had absolutely no clue how to comfort the boy.

"i-it w-w-was about m-my uncle," Harry whimpered, getting closer to Severus.

Severus felt anger rise up in him again. _Dursley, if you weren't already dead I'd kill you myself! _"What about him?" Severus asked as soothingly as he could.

"H-he w-was angry w-with m-me b-because I b-brought d-dirt into h-his h-house," Harry sobbed.

_Dirt? I'll give you dirt, Dursley! _Severus thought vehemently.

"H-he...h-he b-beat m-me, S-sev."

Severus took a sharp intake of breath. "He WHAT?" he screamed.

Harry cringed, "I'm s-sorry, S-Sev," he squeaked.

"No, Harry I lost my temper. _I'm _sorry. Let me get this straight: your uncle used to beat you because you brought_ dirt into his house?"_

Harry nodded. "H-he c-called m-me a s-stupid b-boy and t-told m-me that I c-couldn't d-do anything r-right!" Harry continued to sob.

_HOW DARE YOU, DURSLEY? HOW DARE YOU! _"It's allright, Harry," he said. It took every bit of wll power he had not to lose his temper. He wanted to bring Vernon Dursley back from the dead and kill him over and over and over again.

Harry felt Severus tense. "Are you allright, Sev?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Harry, just upset with your damn excuses for relatives. I'm going to give you a bit of Dreamless Sleep so you won't have anymore dreams for the night." Severus said gently.

When he was back in his own bed, Severus fell asleep with two thoughts: _I hate Harry's relatives, _and _I'm getting too soft._


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: ha..you said it Pokemon-Hogwarts4eva...In this chapter: more DEs, more You-Know-Who, and of course..MORE LOCKHART! As they attempt to (once again) do terrible things to Harry and Severus. You won't believe who saves them THIS time! :)**

**Chapter 28**

"Gilderoy! The Dark Lord is waiting! We shouldn't keep the Dark Lord waiting!" Bellatrix hissed, knowing from past experiences that it was never a good idea to make the Dark Lord wait; ever.

"Hold on a minute! Nobody can see me until my hair dries up and the charm I placed on it starts to work!" Lockhart called back. He'd once again done the Beauty Charm wrong. He _always _got the charm wrong.

"IT'S A WIG! IT'S NOT EVEN REAL! WHY DO YOU BATHE IN IT?" Bellatrix gaped flabbergastedly at the closed door.

"Shh! Bella, hush! I need concentration!" Lockhart growled, picking up the hair gel and attempting to straighten his hair down.

Bellatrix sighed. "I'm leaving you!" she growled, and stomped out.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Voldemort gazed impatiently at Bellatrix when she arrived into his house.

"Sorry, My Lord, Lockhart screwed up his Beauty Charm again; he'll be awhile."

Voldemort shook his head sadly, "The man honestly has nothing better to do?" he asked.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Anyway, what is the new plan for capturing the pathetic Boy-Who-Lived and that bloody traitor Snape?" she growled.

"Patience, Bella, patience," Volemort said quietly.

"Wait!" Lockhart appeared, the gel bottle still in his hands and blonde hair sticking up in the most ungodly places.

Bellatrix couldn't help but snicker; Lockhart never let anybody see his hair in such a terrible state.

"What? Is it allright? Oh, merlin forbid, DON'T TELL ME IT'S STICKING UP?" Lockhart tried desperatley to flatten it out.

Voldemort burst out laughing and Bellatrix's amused cackle soon joined him.

Lockhart saw Bellatrix's hand mirror sticking out the back pocket of her dress. He made a grab for it and looked at himself. His face paled.

"My-my hair...OH MERLIN'S BEARD MY HAIR!" he pulled out his wand and attempted to cast the Beauty Charm on his hair.

"Beauticus Charmicus!"

"You said it wrong again," Bella smirked.

"I'll give you mercy, Gilderoy," Voldemort chuckled, and cast the spell correctly.

"Beauticus, Charmitus! There, all better?" he taunted.

Lockhart looked frantically in the mirror and sighed in relief.

"Yes, My Lord, thank you so much!" he ran a hand tentatively through his hair, but as soon as he touched it, it poofed up all over again.

"I'm cursed," Lockhart moaned.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"My fellow Death Eaters," Voldemort began.

They all bowed respectively.

"Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, Crouch, Gilderoy, Bella, Pettigrew and of course, Lucius." Voldemort said quietly, his eyes scanning through the group before him. His eyes lingered awhile on Lucius before he turned away. "I, as you know, have returned, and we are going to put an end to Harry James Poltter and Severus Tobias Snape once and for al!"

The rest of them nodded, all except Pettigrew, who squirmed uncomfortably under Voldemort's gaze, and Gilderoy, who was still attempting to fix his hair.

"I have a most brilliant idea to lure them to me." Veldemort said, and he began to tell them of this idea of his.

**A/N: What? You think I'm gonna tell you what Voldy's plan is? You're weird...**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: I bet yall had nightmares last night wondering what Voldemort was going to do to lure Sev and Harry to him...still not gonna tell ya! But it will be revealed in the very beginning of this chapter! You'll still never believe who saves their lives!**

**Chapter 29**

Lucius Malfoy crept silently along in the woods until he was just outside Severus's wards. Bellatrix was right behind him.

"Bella, you know what to do right?"

"Yes, Lucius, I'll break into Snape's wards; since he has Identification Charms he'll know it's me. he'll come out, and I'll run back here, he'll follow me, and then and you'll Imperio him. I didn't skip anything did I?" she asked.

"Bella, it's a relief to have you here instead of Lockhart," Lucius replied.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Lets get a move on Lucius, we won't have much time!"

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus woke up instantly. Someone was breaking into his wards.

"Who?" he whispered quietly, and a wisp of smoke appeared in front of him. It spelled out Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus got out of bed and headed downstairs; he would take care of Bellatrix himself.

As soon as he was outside, he saw her hurrying back to the edge of the woods. _She must've realized she activated my wards. _He thought to himself. But then another thought came to him. _What if she brought others? I can't let them into the wards!_ He realized it would've been irrational for Bella to have simply come and gone, and so he hurried after her as fast as he could. When he got to the edge of the woods, however, he saw Lucius Malfoy smiling evily at him.

"Wha-?" he was about to ask, but Lucius stopped him with one word.

"_Imperio!"_

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: heh heh heh...now we will see whether Sev can fight it or not..*evil diabolical smile***

**Chapter 30**

As soon as Severus felt the curse hit him he began to fight it relentlessly.

_Hand Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord._ one side of him commanded.

_Never! _he fought back.

Eventually though, he lost. It took complete control of his mind and he was forced to do what the voice wanted.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry woke up. Something didn't feel right at all. The door to his bedroom opened and he grabbed his wand, until he saw who it was.

"Is everything alright, Sev?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything's fine. Come with me, Harry," Severus whispered quietly.

Harry felt that there was something off about the man, but he trusted Severus's judgement.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"UYou'll see," Severus replied mysteriously.

They were in the forest when Severus stopped.

"Take my hand. We're going to apparate."

"What?"

"Trust me."

Harr still felt like something wasn't right about this, but he pushed that feeling away; this was Severus after all.

In a matter of minutes however, he began to panic. They were back in the graveyard, and Severus had an unnaturally firm grip on him.

"Sev? What are we-?"

At that moment, his scar began to burn painfully.

"I've brought him, My Lord," Severus called out.

"Good, Severus, good. My this plan has worked quite well." Voldemort replied.

Harry looked up at Severus, refusing to believe it. Severus couldn't've betrayed him. He felt tears burn in his eyes. "I thought you were my friend!" he managed to choke out.

Severus just watched him with a blank expression. Why did he suddenly feel the need to comfort the boy? He saw Lucius Malfoy come up, looking very pleased. "I'll take it off of you later, when we're about to kill Potter," he whispered maliciously into Severu's ear. Why did Severus feel as if he should be afraid for the boy? He shook his head; he was getting sentimental maybe.

**A/N: For all of you wondering why Voldemort just didn't have one of the DEs kidnap Harry: it's because Voldemort not only wanted to hurt them physically, but emotionally as well. Especially Severus because he betrayed the Dark Lord soo..yeah.**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: ummmmm Pokemon-Hogwarts4eva? theres somthin twisted about your mind...really now? "Is Tom nice?" NO! lol This is the part where Harry and Sev get rescued...again...cuz apparently they cant do it themselves...**

**Chapter 31**

_2 hrs earlier:_

"Where are you going, father?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"To take care of Harry Potter and that blasted Severus Snape!" Lucius replied, and left.

_He can't! Not my godfather! We've been through too much!_ Draco thought as he silently hurried after his father.

_Present:_

Now Draco saw that they were going to kill his archenemy and his godfather. He didn't care so much about the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, but seeing his godfather under the Imperius Curse was terrifying. Draco quietly muttered the countercurse for it, and watched Severus come out of the trance.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus felt his mind clear completely, and instantly looked down at Harry who was crying. He was about to go to him but then sense caught up with him; he couldn't grab Harry and get out of there; they still thought he was being influenced by the curse.

"Gilderoy, have your way with the boy first, then we'll let Bella 'play' and then, finally, I shall destroy the boy," Voldemort said.

"Allright! Finally! We can go get you some new clothes, we can go party, we can go T.P. someone's home, we can read magazines about one of my favorite muggle singers: Adam Lambert! We'll get our hair done, go to beauty paegants, maybe stop for dinner-"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Lucius finally lost it. "MY LORD, YOU'VE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND! RECRUITING THIS FOOL AS A DEATH EATER! LOOK AT HIM; HE CAN'T EVEN DO A BEAUTY CHARM CORRECTLY!"

Severus took his chance: while the others were 'preocupied' with Lockhart, he grabbed Harry's arm, barely remembering to tell him to hold his breath before dissaparating back to his home.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: like I said Sev and Harry arent gonna die...you guys dont trust me..O_O**

**Chapter 32**

"I was under the Imperius Curse," Severus explained once he and Harry had gone inside.

Wha-?"

"A spell that controls your mind and everything you do. It's one of the three Unforgivable Curses." Severus replied; it was so hard to remember that Harry didn't know much about the wizarding world.

"What are the other two?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Cruciatus Curse, and..." he paused, not wanting to say the last spell.

"And what?" Harry asked.

A long pause, and then, "Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse," Severus whispered.

Harry felt a flash of pain run through his scar, and then a green light, and then nothing. "That's the one he used on my parents," Harry said quietly.

Severus nodded.

Harry threw his arms around Severus, sobbing, "I-I'm s-sorry, S-Sev, I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to g-get y-you in t-trouble w-with V-Voldemort!"

Severus held onto him. "Don't say his name," he said quietly.

"S-sorry," Harry sobbed.

"Harry, it's allright."

"I'm s-sorry I-i d-didn't t-trust y-you! I-I thought-"

"I know," Severus replied, he would kill Voldemort for this.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"YOU FOOL!" Bellatrix screeched at Lockhart. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY GOT AWAY!"

Lockhart stared blankly at her. Then he gasped. "Bella!"  
>"WHAT?" Bella screeched.<p>

"I almost forgot to tell you! Merlin's Beard how could I forget to tell you something so important?"  
>"Well? What is it?" Bella growled.<p>

Lockhart stared at her, and then, "Hi,"

Bella's eye twitched, "My Lord, may I have the pleasure of throwing him over a cliff?"

"No, Bella, we'll need him for later, I hope.."

**A/N: heh..Lockhart...HI! lol**


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: Pokemon-Hogwarts4eva..actually he really did mean to say hi..LOL OK GUYS! guess what! This is the epilogue for this story which means after this chapter it'll be over! But, there shall be a sequel! Look for it tomorrow: It'll be called A New School Year. Epilogue just kinda patches up things so here we go..oh yeah..as a special treat, somewhere towards the end of this chapter I'll have a Lockhart moment..**

**Epilogue**

Ron opened up the letter Harry had sent to him.

_Dear Ron,_

_I don't hate you for anything. I was just really worried you'd never speak to me again. I know you were just worried about me. Hermione's coming to visit this summer, think you can join?_

_Hope you're doing well,_

_Harry._

Ron smiled, and wrote a reply on the back.

_Harry,_

_I can join anytime!_

_Ron_

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"What are you looking at?" Severus looked at the furry black dog who was staring at him.

_What are__** you**__ looking at? _Sirius retorted back, although to Severus it was just a bark.

"Harry was right; you are weird." Severus shook his head at the dog, who sniffed indignantly back at him.

***RANDOM LOCKHART MOMENT!***

Lockhart watched Voldemort for quite a while.

"What? What do you want?" Voldemort snarled when he caught Lockhart staring at him.

Instantly, Lockhart burst into song, "That! That! Dude looks like a lady!" He sung, pointing at Voldemort.

Voldemort's red eyes glowed viciously. "Why, you insolent little-"

At that memnt Lucius walked up, and Lockhart began another tune.

"I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie world!" He sung, pointing at Lucius.

"Why, you insolent little-" Lucius growled.

Bellatrix appeared, and so Lockhart began again.

"If I had you! That would be the only thing I'd ever need! Yeah if I had you! The money, fame, and fortune never could compete! If I had you! Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy! Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you! Yeah if I had-"

"STOP THAT WRETCHED SINGING!" Bellatrix screamed, "AND YOU'LL nEVER HAVE ME! NEVER!" With that, she stalked angrily away, muttering something about 'new curses to use on Lockhart.'

***END OF RANDOM LOCKHART MOMENT***

**END**

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED: In my sequel! A New School Year! To be posted tomorrow!**


	35. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
